Tsukiko Sisters
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Twins, so alike and so different. See how these pair of twins eff up the ENTIRE story line of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Rated T for: language, violence, and awesomeness. (Pairings: Surprise)
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: Hey! If any of you have red The Wolf Child by Tsukiko Nanami you know that I wrote this featuring her and me if we were in the story, though these facts about what we wear and what we look like aren't true (like we would give you that *rolls eyes*). I'm writing this for Nanami because she requested it.**

**Kankuro: That's sweet... can you say the disclaimer?**

**Ali: I don't want to!**

**Kankuro: DO you want Reese's or not?!**

**Jiraiya: *appears out of no where and tackles Ali* NO! No sugar! Haven't we been _over _this already?!**

**Kakuro: But look at that look in her eye.**

**Jiraiya: It's called looking forward to a sugar high.**

**Ali: DAmn it! Why do you always have to show up at the prospect of candy?**

**Jiraiya: -_- ... Summoning.**

**Ali: Oh yeah... I'm gonna kill HIruzen.**

**Hiruzen: What? What did i do?**

**Ali: You put that damned summoning on him.**

**Hiruzen: Last time you had sweets we had to rebuilt the Hokage Mountain.**

**Ali: Oh yeah...**

**Kankuro: Alice Uzumaki say the disclaimer!**

**Ali: Fine! I own nothing... didn't have to call me out like that...**

* * *

**Name: Nanami Tsukiko (AKA Nana)**

**Age: 12 (DOB: July 17)**

**Hair: Long knee length brown hair with purple hihglights**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Personality: Prankster, more short tempered than her twin sister, rebel, (pure) evil when pissed off, playful. Will get in deadly play fights with her sister and they end up treating themselves for cuts, bruises, and poison.**

**Affinity: Water (****Doesn't need to use seals for Water Techniques)**

**Mistress in: Poison/ Medicine**

**Summons: Wolves**

**Outfit: Red sleeveless shirt that ends above the naval, black finger-less battle gloves, black mini-shorts, standard black shinobi sandals (seductive sister).**

**~~~~~NEXT~~~~~**

**Name: Akane Tsukiko**

**Age: 12 (DOB: July 17)**

**Hair: Shoulder blade length brown hair with red highlights**

**Eye color: Red**

**Personality: Prankster, more mellow than her twin sister, but evil when pissed off, also a rebel, but doesn't like getting caught.**

**Affinity: Fire (Also like her sister, doesn't need seals to use this Fire Techniques)**

**Mistress in: Poison/ Medicine**

**Summons: Wolves**

**Outfit: Blue elbow length long sleeved shirt, ends at mid-thigh, wears black finger-less gloves that go halfway up to her elbow, regular black shorts, standard black shinobi sandals, has two katana on the small of her back (NOT seductive sister).**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Meeting the Tsukiko Sisters**

Two girls crouched in front of the enemy. One had long knee length brown hair with purple highlights and eyes, the other had shoulder length brown hair with red highlights and eyes. Both had seals on their arms and necks, thanks to the red clad girl. Both girls had the same faces. The ninja from Otogakure glared up at her, their bodies shaking in anger and fear. The girls looked at them with calculating looks, then smiles presented themselves on their faces.

"Who are you?" demanded a female Sound ninja. Violet and Crimson met for a brief second before flickering black to stare at the enemy. "Tell us!"

The girl clad in purple stood and casually stood and clung to the trunk and spun to the opposite branch. "Oh, we're just weary travelers looking for a place to settle down."

"But if you must know," the violet eyed girl said with a shrug.

"We're the Tsukiko Sisters," they said with a grin.

Fear was apparent in their eyes at the mention of the title. "T-Tsukiko Sisters?"

"Well, are we allowed past now?" the katana-less girl said.

"We can't let you past," one man said.

"Nana?"

"Yes Nene?"

Nene's crimson eyes narrowed. "Should we take care of them?"

"Yes."

"And it's _Akane _Nanami," Akane corrected as she pulled out her katana in the reverse grip.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," her sister shrugged. "Let's just go."

Before they could move sand enveloped the Oto nin and the girl's heads whipped toward the one who caused it. There stood a red headed boy with the kanji for love on his forehead and a gourd on his back with two others: a blong with a fan on her back, and a guy with purple makeup, a kitty hat, and a mummy on his back. They came from Sunagakure. There were no screams of pain from the dead Sound ninja.

"Who are you?" Nanami demanded.

Akane took a step closer to her twin and kept her swords in their ready position in front of her.

"I am Gaara of Suna," the redhead said. "This is Temari and Kankuro."

"We're Nanami and Akane Tsukiko," Nanami said.

"Nice to meet you," Akane said.

"What is your business in Konohagakure?" Kankuro asked.

"We're going to go live there and become ninja there," Akane answered.

"Why?" Temari's eyes narrowed.

Nanami's eyes lowered. "Our village was destroyed long ago. We moved around with our family until they were wiped out."

"I'm sorry," Temari said.

"That's alright," Akane assured. "Have a safe journey."

"We will," Gaara assured.

As they went their seperate ways, siblings were siblings. Nanami smiled at her sister. " You and Gaara couldn't stop looking at each other... You have a crush on Gaara!"

"Do not!" Akane snapped, blush on her face. "Besides, we most likely won't see him again."

"Aww," Nanami gushed.

Akane pushed Nanami off of the tree, knowing she would be fine.

~WITH GAARA~

"Aww, Gaara has his first crush," Temari gushed.

"GO for red eyes huh?" Kankuro asked, nudging his blushing brother.

"I don't want to crush either of them," Gaara said, confused.

"No," Kankuro sighed. "It's when you think a girl's very pretty."

"So... I have a crush on Temari?" Gaara questioned.

Temari smiled. "As flattering as it is that you think I'm pretty, that's not it... It's when you think a girl is pretty, that isn't related to you in any way shape or form, and... you want to get to know them better and be part of their life."

Gaara was still confused, but it made a little more sense in his mind. He wanted to know that girl and be a part in her life.

~BACK WITH THE GIRLS~

The girls neared Konoha and saw four faces looking every which way looming over the village. The girls smiled as they looked down at the village with grins. The fun they would have in this place...

* * *

**Ali: First chapter done! I hope you liked it.**

**Kankuro, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen: Review... *eyes Alice***

**Ali: *tries to take candy from a baby***

**All: ALICE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Hey there! I have the second chapter right here, ready to read!**

**Edward: Huh? Where am I... Ali did you forget to say the disclaimer again?**

**Ali: *Shoves gay vampire out of the door (if only you all knew the joke we had about vampires in twilight. (not dissing it, juust making playful remarks))* Get out of here! Wrong story!**

**Edward: Still have to say it!**

**Ali: I asked for someone else.**

**Killer Bee: Yo! My rhymes are-**

**Ali: *Shoots Killer Bee* Shut the hell up! Your rhymes aren't dope, good, or even decent, they're annoying. Go learn from Snoop, Dogg, Eminem, and other GOOD artists!**

**Killer Bee: *limps away***

**Edward: Ali... well, thank you, but you really upset him.**

**Ali: WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!**

**Edward: Say it and I'll leave.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot and the Tsukiko sisters (though I share it with Tsukiko Nanami (authoress)) NOW LEAVE EDWARD MASON CULLEN!**

**Edward *leaves***

**Ali: *sighs and rubbed forehead* I swear, I'm going to tear him apart and burn the pieces... Anyway, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Konoha**

After showing their IDs they walked into the village they looked around the village. Obviously they were repairing after major damage. The girls were a little confused, but didn't question it as they walked around looking for a ramen shop. In the end they settled for dango and threw away their sticks afterward. Akane looked around and then spotted orange and yellow. She didn't pay much mind as her sister dragged her to the Hokage's office. Nanami was irritated with people in general, but was shy and let Akane handle the negotiations otherwise she would kill someone.

"Who are you two?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hi!" Akane said, since she was the negotiator. "I'm Akane Tsukiko and this is my sister Nanami Tsukiko. We're from the Whirlpool village, well, our mother is, but our father isn't. We're... kinda in the bingo book and my sister's an S-Class criminal, but that's only because someone pissed her off. We were kinda hoping to be kunoichi in the village... Lady Tsunade?"

The woman pondered this for a moment, thinking. They were from the same village as Naruto's mother, but that didn't necessarily mean that they were related. There were some that moved into the village that weren't Uzumaki or even close to Uzumaki. There were both positives and negatives to this, but the positives seemed to outweigh the negatives. with a mighty sigh she shook her head and leaned against her desk as she let them hang in suspense for a minute or two. Akane was starting to shift and Nanami huffed, annoyed.

"You'll have to be tested, and you will be monitored for the time being," the Godaime finally said.

Akane released a breath and shared a confident look with her sister. "Put us up against anyone, we can kick their ass."

"Guarantee it!" Nanami assured.

"Anyone? Even the great Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi Hatake?" Tsunade questioned.

Nanami waved it off with a cocky grin. "Pfft! We've got that covered."

Akane smiled and nodded. "We've fried bigger fish than him."

"What about me?" Tsunade questioned.

The girls fell silent. They knew she had a temper problem, and so did they (well, more Nanami than Akane) and that wouldn't be good. In all honesty they wanted to live to eat ramen first. Tsunade smirked at their silence before they shrugged.

"Well, individually no, but together we _could _give you a run for your money," Nanami said.

Akane nodded her agreement. "Just about."

"Then you won't mind fighting me and Kakashi do you?"

Akane smiled. "Can I speak with my sister for a second?"

"Of course."

Before Nanami could open her mouth Akane yanked her sister to the side. "Ouch!"

"What're our odds on fighting the two of them and... well, not being in the hospital for a while?"

"We're not going down without bringing them to the hospital with us," Nanami replied.

Akane grinned. "Alright, let's do it."

They turned around and grinned before speaking as one. "Bring it!"

* * *

**Ali: There's the second chapter, I hope that the third comes along sooner than this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: Hey there! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Nana: Ali, why can't you say it and move on?**

**Ali: Because I don't want to.**

**Nana: I'll give you Smart food popcorn and sweets.**

**Ali: I OWN NOTHING! *tackles by Jiraiya***

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Kunoichi of Konohagakure**_

They stood in front of two legendary figures: Tsunade and Kakashi. Then they saw a white haired man with a scroll on his back and a red vest on walk over to observe. Nanami gained a furious color to her cheeks and Akane just glared at the man. Tsunade and Kakashi had the thought that the both were spied on by this perverted Sannin, Jiraiya, at one point or another in time and they held a grudge on him.

"Pervert!" Nanami yelled.

"Huh?" Jiraiya's eye widened.

"Get 'em," Akane growled, leaping forward with her sister.

Jiraiya jumped out of the way of poisoned senbon, which landed where he once was and was thrown by Nanami. Akane took out her katana and leapt at him, slashing downward with the blades. He barely managed to get out of the way and he made rapid hand signs and fire escaped his mouth. Nanami jumped over her sister's head and a water dragon followed her, slamming into the fireball. Akane took a deep breath and Nanami began making seals for a wind technique as her sister let out the air in her lungs to produce fire. The wind made the fire bigger and Jiraiya made an earth wall. He stood there and looked at them, shocked at the raw power these two possessed. He'd have to be very careful with them. He would have to go both offensive and defensive to keep from reentering the hospital after his last bit of research.

Akane gracefully swung her katana towards his torso and he blocked them with the guards he used on his hands. He kicked her away only to have Nanami dive from a tree above towards him. He jumped back and was scraped with a senbon, and he immediately began to weaken. He noticed there were complex seals on the both of them and wondered which one did them or if it were both. He saw the girls stop suddenly and then get torn apart by nothing.

Nanami smirked as she looked at a panicky Jiraiya. He was trapped in her genjutsu. While her sister was a master at seals, Akane was a master at genjutsu/torture. Nanami ran forward to make the last blow and he dispelled the jutsu last second and went to the side, throwing her past him using her momentum to propel her. Tsunade and Kakashi got between the girls and Jiraiya in a flash and Tsunade liked the idea of having these two powerful kunoichi on the village's side.

"It is decided that you will be chunin in this village, and life here, but only if you restain yourself from killing Jiraiya," Tsunade said.

THe girls reluctantly put away their weapons and Akane walked towards Jiraiya who straightened in fear. "Nana, what weapon did you use?"

"Senbon," she called, dusting herself off.

"Long or extra long?"

"Extra," she sighed.

Akane nodded. "Thank you... now hold still, I'm just gonna help with the poison."

"Poison?" Tsunade asked.

"Our weapons have poison on them, save for my katana because it has to constantly get cleaned whether or not I have poison on it after battle," Akane explained as she began on Jiraiya.

"We have certain poisons on certain weapons," Nanami continued. "We both know which poison's on which so we can treat ourselves and others that we didn't mean to harm."

"What did he do?" Kakashi asked, like he didn't already know.

"He peeped on me and my sister and all the other girls in the hot springs and we didn't get him back," Nanami huffed.

Akane shrugged. "I'm the one that should be killing him, you're the seductive sister."

"Yeah, but I'm not usually completely naked."

"Sorry," Jiraiya grumbled. "I'll treat you to anything you want."

THe girls grinned. "Anything?"

"Yep, however much you want," he said. "As long as it stays in my budget."

The girls grabbed him and hauled him towards the village, "Take us to the best ramen place here!"

Jiraiya groaned and looked to the heavens. "Oh great, another ramen junkie!"

They shook that off and Jiraiya took them to Ichiraku's ramen. Naruto was there already slurping away on ramen. "More Miso soup please!"

"Miso soup for us too!" the twins said as one, sitting down.

Naruto grinned. "More ramen lovers."

Jiraiya sat down between Naruto and the girls, ordering his ramen.

"Hey Pervy Sage!"

The girls burst into laughter, thinking it was the perfect name for him.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya hissed. "There are two girls I'm treating to ramen because... research gone wrong."

Naruto poked his head so he could see the girls. "Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage. What's your names and what'd you do to convince the Pervy Sage to treat you to ramen?"

"Uzumaki?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, unsure.

Akane grinned and held out her hand. "I'm Akane Tsukiko-Uzumaki."

"And I'm Nanami Tsukiko-Uzumaki."

"Uzu... maki?" Naruto shook their hands, confused.

"We're your cousins silly," Nanami said.

Naruto grinned. "Cousins?"

Jiraiya was taken aback, his spine ridged and eyes wide. He wondered how there could be two surviving Uzumaki and _he _didn't know about it. He had an entire spy network keepign tabs on everything, but then again they went by Tsukiko.

"Our mom was an Uzumaki and our dad was a Tsukiko, but we stuck with our dad's name," Akane explained, almost as if for Jiraiya's benefit. "So?"

Naruto grinned and jumped up high in the air, throwing his fist in the air. "Yes! I'm not alone!"

This made the twins curious as to how their cousin lived. "When's your birthday?"

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head.

"You know, so we can know if we're your older cousins or younger... are you twelve?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah, I was born October 10th," he said, almost uncertainly.

The girls grinned. "Great!"

"Huh?"

"You're our _younger _cousin," Nanami informed.

"Our birthday's July 17th."

Naruto hugged them both. "We've _got _to get to know each other better."

"Yeah... but our ramen's ready," Nanami said hungrily.

The girls dug in and ate 20 bowls each leaving Jiraiya paying for 40 bowls plus a few of Narutos, 49. Jiraiya almost sobbed at how much lighter his wallet was. The girls hooked their arms with Naruto's and walked with him towards the Hokage tower so they could request a home for the three of them.

"Why do you have red hair and eyes and you have purple hair and eyes?" Naruto wondered. They shared a look and shrugged. "So, what else?"

"We're both kunoichi," Nanami started.

"She's a master at seals and I'm a master at genjutsu and genjutsu, though I think that they go hand in hand," Akane said after a thought.

"We're both masters at poison and medical ninjutsu and we can summon wolves... um, also sometimes we have wolf ears and a tail, but that's because of the Tsukiko in us," Nanami finished.

"I've got the coolest cousins ever!" Naruto crowed.

"What about you?"

He told them of his teammates, of his friends, from his younger years to present. He got real depressed when he talked about when he was younger because a lot of it dealt with the Third Hokage, who died fighting the Snake Sannin who also marked Sasuke.

Nanami perked at this. "Is it a seal?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Then let me see it later, I'll see if I can help."

"Even _I _couldn't get it," Jiraiya said.

"You're going about it all wrong, you need to expand your mind," Nanami said, giggling at the end because it sounded funny.

"Alright, later we'll see."

They requested to the Hokage that they move into a house so that the cousins couls stay together. After looking at Jiraiya for confirmation she nodded. "But, with you two, since you're going to be monitored, will have to live with an adult."

They didn't like the smile on the Hokage's face. Suddenly they heard someone running. "COMING LADY TSUNADE!"

They turned around when the door opened and shivered. Green spandex suit, bowl hair cut, big, big eyebrows, but a dazzling smile. Akane paled. "Please tell me we aren't staying with him."

"Might Gai at your service!" he said with a bow.

"Wel, it's either him or Jiraiya," Tsunade grinned.

"Jiraiya, definitely Jiraiya," Nanami shivered.

"I vote Jiraiya," Akane said immediately. Gai looked depressed and the crimson twin felt she had to do something. "No offense."

"None taken," he said.

"That wasn't what I called you here for," she said before turning to the four others. "You may go now."

THey walked out and Naruto smiled. "I've got family... I'll go pack my things."

"Come on, we'll help you," Nanami guaranteed.

They walked to Naruto's apartment, fiercely protective of their new cousin as they walked to Naruto's dirty apartment. They helped Naruto pack, making Jiraiya carry all the heavy stuff.

"Kids," he grumbled. "No wonder I never liked them."

* * *

**Ali: That's it! *hits Jiraiya over the head* In more ways than one.**

**Jiraya: It's not my fault that he OFFERED you sweets, and it's in my summonings.**

**Nana: Just let her have them, she promised she'll have water to cancel it out.**

**Ali: Yeah!**

**Jiraiya: *ponders before sighing* Alright.**

**Nana: Okay.**

**All: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali: I have the next chapter right here!**

**Kurama: Where's Nana-chan?**

**Ali: So... the love potion's still in him because of Orochimaru.**

**Kurama: Nana-chan!**

**Ali: Well, enjoy the story.**

**Kurama: *snaps out of haze* Say the disclaimer or I will go full size and sit on you.**

**Ali: SHIIIIIIT don't have to tell me twice. I own NOTHING!**

**Kurama: *back in daze* NANA-CHAAAAN!**

**Ali: Um... review *shakes head and walks away* My life is so weird...**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Meeting Teammates**

Akane jumped on the couch that Jiraiya was sitting on and he looked up and glared at her. "Don't you have something to do?"

"No, Nanami's not done with arranging her room yet so we can't play out game."

He sighed. "Fine, how long should it take her?"

Naruto looked at Akane. "Yeah, she said she'd help Sasuke."

"Yeah, but we have to play one game first... sorry boys, you can't play," Akane said before jumping down to the floor when Nanami walked in. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Nanami said.

They walked out, leaving the boys curious. THey giggled as they knew that they followed them. They stood back to back in a clearing and then walked about ten to fifteen paces away from each other before turning and throwing their poisoned shuriken, kunai, and senbon at each other. The boys panicked until they heard the girls giggling, and they wondered how this was FUN. Akane got a scrap on her cheek while Nanami got a scrap on her arm. They continued to throw them at each other until they ran out. They healed themselves and then gathered the poisonous weapons and put them away.

"That's the last of them, let's go," Nanami said before grinning. "I think the boys liked watching the came."

"That or panicked," Akane put in.

"Huh?!" the boys shouted in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"We're trained kunoichi that's gone out in the world and fought many people, we've got skills," Nanami said with a roll of her eyes.

"So, where's this Sasuke guy?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, I did promise my baby cousin to fix up his friend," Nanami said.

"Ours Nana," Akane elbowed her sister lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nanami waved off her sister's correction.

"Oh yeah! He should be at our training grounds," Naruto said, turning and walking.

The girls followed and Jiraiya was curious about how this girl was going to get rid of a curse mark that he, a seal master, couldn't do. Even years of research hadn't led him to a way to get rid of the cursed seal tat Orochimaru created.

Sasuke was snacking on chips, something that was new to Naruto and Sasuke sighed. "What do you want?"

"I was going to let my cousins help you, but I guess I won't," Naruto growled.

"You don't have any family," Sasuke said suddenly before noticing the two girls. "Huh?"

"We're Nanami and Tsukiko-Uzumaki," Nanami sighed, most likely annoyed for having to go through this again.

"Our mother's an Uzumaki, he's our cousin," Akane confirmed.

Sasuke looked away. "Hn."

"What's your problem?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto," Jiraiya scolded, much like a father would.

Naruto quieted and Nanami walked forward. "Anyway, I'm here to help with the thing that Orochimaru put on you, seeing as it's a seal."

Sasuke looked intrigued then shook his head. "No."

"Just let me take a look at it," Nanami snapped.

Akane grabbed her sister's wrist on instinct and kept her from ripping the arrogant boy to pieces. "Nanami."

"Right Nene," Nanami sighed.

Akane's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but she didn't address the annoying nickname. "Just get to work."

Nanami rolled her eyes and then crouched behind Sasuke, observing the seal with both her eyes and chakra. "Looks like there's two types of chakra... Akane what's the weird chakra the pack talked about?"

"Nature chakra," her sister sighed.

The violet girl's eyes lit up as she remembered. "Yeah! The Nature chakra's being manipulated by, I'm guessing, Orochimaru's chakra. His chakra's making it all dark, so if I remove his chakra you only end up with the positives instead of the negative side effects like dark moods, twisted thoughts, and power hungriness."

"Is that even a word?" Naruto questioned.

"If it isn't it is now," Nanami said.

Jiraiya looked at the girl with admiration. At so young she was able to decipher what he had long ago with Anko. "Alright, how do you propose you fix it?"

"I'll need some help. Since you're a seal master you could help me out," Nanami ordered.

"I wasn't even asked if I wanted to go through with this," Sasuke grumbled.

"The guy bit him on the neck to get it on there," Naruto grumbled. "And he's Pervy Sage's age."

"So if you had the choice of being powerful and staying here and powerful and with a pedophile, you'd choose to go to the pedophile?" Akane asked.

"I'll go though with it," Sasuke said immediately.

"Thought so," Akane said.

Nanami waved Jiraiya over impatiently and he knelt beside her. "Alright, what now?"

"We're going to insert _our _chakra into it, we'll work together to get the snake's chakra out."

"Let's do it," Jiraiya nodded before turning to Sasuke. "This may hurt, but in order to ease our process think of something you love."

Sasuke nodded, and then suddenly an annoying voice hovered to them. "Sasuke!"

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said with a grin to the pink haired girl.

"Please tell me she's not your third teammate," Nanami begged.

"She is," Naruto confirmed.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked. "And why is the purple haired girl near _MY _Sasuke?"

Akane's eye twitched and before her sister could snap she did, grabbing Sakura's shirt in her fist. Nanami had a short temper to begin with, Akane had no tolerance for girls like this. For weaklings that managed to become kunoichi and didn't even bother to get better.

"You call yourself a kunoichi? What kind of ninja are you? You prance around with that headband of yours claiming to be something you don't even care about because you're only here for 'your Sasuke' and it's gonna get you and your teammates killed. I bet you don't even train, you only know useless academy things and you can't even fight to defend someone, you just stand there with a kunai in your hand scared and then you go about screaming like a damn banshee claiming to be better than people you're not. Get some damn spine you fucking weakling."

Akane shoved the girl away and turned, trying to keep herself from punching the fan-girl. Sakura shook where she stood, ready to scream and prove this stranger right. "Who are you two?"

"Girls in the bingo book," Kakashi said, landing on a branch above their heads. "Nanami and Akane Tsukiko-Uzumaki, Naruto's cousins."

Naruto smiled proudly. "Yep! My family!"

"Also the one with Sasuke is an S-Class criminal because of her temper, better be glad Akane got to you instead of Nanami," Kakashi added.

Sakura blushed, ashamed and Nanami smiled proudly at her sister. "Well, well, temper, temper. You sure told her Nene."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Akane."

"Whatever," Nanami said. "Alright, help me out Pervy Sage?"

Jiraiya cast a quick glare to Naruto before nodding. "Yes."

They half closed their eyes as they set to work, hands hovering of the seal and chakra at work. Nanami scrunched her face in irritation when it took longer than expected and the seal masters started sweating after a while until the snake's chakra was no longer coiled around the nature chakra. Sasuke groaned now and then, but showed no other signs of pain. Then the snakes chakra was finally gone Nanami fell onto her butt and panted.

"Done."

"Good work," Naruto praised.

"The seal's a different color," Jiraiya noted. "Royal blue."

"Maybe it's the shirt he's wearing or his favorite color," Nanami shrugged.

"Either way, I feel a whole lot better," Sasuke admitted.

"What was that about nature chakra?" Naruto wondered allowed.

"Well, everything around you has chakra, leaves, grass, animals, etc," Nanami explained. "If you're real skilled with a contract you can gather that chakra from all around, but there's a catch... um what was it again?"

"You have to be completely still otherwise you can't gather it," Akane reminded.

"That's right, you can hardly use it in battle, but there's one way: to have your contract, aka a toad for you, attach itself to you and they sit still on you while you battle and use the nature chakra," Jiriaya finished.

"Well, there's another way," Akane said, tilted her head to think. "But the wolves won't tell us, something about finding out ourselves."

"We've got sitting still down, all the fundamentals, but we can't use them in battle without having a wolf on us, and we don't particularly like the idea," Nanami finished her sister's thought process."

"I wanna learn!" Naruto declared. "And I'll come up with a way to do it another way, believe it!"

"Hn, good luck," Sasuke scoffed.

"Like someone like you could get it where a genius like Sasuke wouldn't," Sakura scoffed.

"The Uzumaki clan are geniuses, he'll get it in... less than a month after learning," Nanami bet.

"Hn."

"But he was dead last!"

"Yes, but he can handle himself in a fight, win a fight, can't he?" Akane asked, knowing the answer.

"We may not be book smart, but we're plenty smart in fighting," Nanami grinned.

Naruto grinned. "Definitely! So, nature chakra?"

Jiraiya smiled and tapped his chin. "We'll have to go to Mount Myoboku, but it's doable."

"Let's go!" Naruto said with a grin.

"We can't head out immediately, the village is short on ninja," Jiraiya reminded. "But in about a month or two."

"Alright," Naruto sulked.

"Until then we can teach you some stuff," Nanami noted. "Me with seals."

"And me with torture," Akane put in.

"Even sme medical ninjutsu and poison," Nanami added.

"Alright!" Naruto leapt in the air in excitement.

* * *

**Ali: There's the chapter!**

**Kurama: *Rubs head* Ugh! What happened?**

**Ali: Nothing.**

**Kurama: *shakes head* Um... Review... I'mma gonna go home. *walks away***

**Ali: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali: Alright, before we get to the story I wanted to explain about the Kyuubi going after my sister love potion thing. You're going to have to read one of my sister, Tsukiko Nanami, stories. She's not bad like me, she's only writing two (maybe she can help me finish all my other stories) so just look...Enjoy!**

**Anko: *taps foot* Alice.**

**Ali: What?**

**Anko: Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: *sighs* Fine... I own nothing but the plot and the sisters (partially, Nanami belongs to my sis). happy?**

**Anko: *thinks* Yeah. Let's go get something to eat.**

**Ali: Well, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Missions**_

After about a month of getting to know each other the four (The twins, Naruto, and Jiraya) really became a family. Sakura began to take training seriously, Sasuke wasn't an ass, and gradually the girls met the rest of the Rookie Nine. The girls had no missions and spent their time training Naruto (who no longer wore the blue and orange jumpsuit which was stored away since the Sandaime gave it to him, but instead a black and dark orange jumpsuit instead **(imagine Shippuden's except he's still 12/13)**). He got the hang of seals in a snap, but genjutsu was still a problem. Nanami was done with training Naruto, saying he would have to continue on his own, but Akane was currently working on him with genjutsu. Physical torture made him queasy, but he was able to pull it off with one of Akane's sturdy clones.

"Alright, let's go over this again," Akane sighed. "What are the two basic types of genjutsu?"

"There's **Angelic **and **Demonic,** so for every **Angelic **genjutsu there's also a **Demonic** genjutsu," he rattled off.

"Good, which one causes what type of genjutsu?"

"Well, the **Angelic **causes surreal gejutsu, something that's pleasant, while the **Demonic **causes a chaotic genjutsu, something that's like torture."

"Alright, so in order to cast one you have to experience one," Akane informed, making rapid seals. "**Angelic Illusion: Heavenly Fall.**"

In the genjutsu Naruto would be having a gentle decent from the clouds, the wind warm, and the ground not hurtling quickly towards him. His face was content but then contorted into one of confusion and he dispelled the jutsu.

"Good. Now we'll try the **Demonic **version," she said. In this one the air would no longer be in his lungs and his chest felt compressed and his insides miles higher in the sky, and the air would burn as it passed over his skin, the ground getting closer with each passing second. He yelled out and opened his cerulean eyes and panted, free of the genjutsu. "Good, you were free before you hit the ground."

"I think I like **Angelic **better," he gasped.

"Everyone does, but either one could make a battle turn in the enemy's favour so it's important to learn both," Akane reminded before allowing a feral grin. "Again."

~A Few Hours Later~

She and Naruto stumbled into their home where Nanami and Jiraiya were playing shogei. At a quick glance of the board Akane saw there was a tie.

"How'd it go?" Jiraiya asked, moving a piece.

"Naruto's coming along, he'd finally getting out of weak genjutsu."

"Those were weak?!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it," Nanami assured, moving a piece.

"When? Next lifetime?" Naruto groaned, falling onto the couch, making Jiraiya shift unwillingly, but he didn't take his eyes off the board. "Genjutsu isn't my string suit."

"It isn't mine either, but I know how to get out of one," Jiraiya and Nanami said, never taking their eyes off of the board.

There was a knock on the door and Akane was the only one up. "Fine, I've got it."

She opened the door to reveal Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey."

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade's been given a mission along with the Tsukiko sisters," Sakura informed.

"We find out tomorrow... thought you should know," Sasuke shrugged.

"Question," Nanami asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah?"

"You have a spy network right?"

"Yes."

"And you have that jutsu with the hair?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you have a contract with Toads instead of Spiders?"

He blinked. "What makes you think I should have a contract with Spiders?"

"Spy _net_work, and some spiders have protective hairs that shoot out," Nanami pointed out._  
_

"I mean it's the same as spiders," Akane added.

The genin team tilted their heads and thought of it. "Yeah. Makes sense."

Jiraiya huffed and moved another piece. "I was transported to Mt. Myoboku when I first tried the jutsu without a contract and I saved a toad from a snake, that's why I have a contract with toads instead of spiders."

"Okay, makes sense," Nanami shrugged.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked Sakura when he noticed her rubbing her head.

"Nothing, I probably didn't drink enough water," she assured, turning to the others. "Can I have some food and water?"

"Help yourself," Jiraiya said, giving her a quick smile before returning his attention to the game. "This is getting old."

"Bones getting stiff?" Akane teased.

"He is old," Nanami sighed, joining her sister.

"I'm a good age," Jiraiya defended. "But yes, my bones are getting stiff... kids these days."

Sakura came back out and handed the Toad Sannin his water. He gulped half of it down, being sure not to take his eyes off of the board. He thanked her and the two continued to play, Nanami getting more impatient by the second. Akane smiled at her sister's irritation and laid on floor on her stomach.

"Hope this mission's exciting," Nanami muttered.

"But not so exciting that we're seriously injured," Akane added, exhaustion finally coming over her and her ears popping from her hair and a tail lazily wagging in the air.

"Used up too much chakra didn't you?" Nanami smiled.

"Maybe," Akane grumbled.

"You're adorable," Sakura noted.

Jiraiya looked at Akane and smiled. "Aw, I should pinch your cheeks."

Akane covered her cheeks and glared. "No."

"Even cuter!" Naruto cried.

"Checkmate!" Nanami yelled victoriously.

Jiraiya looked down and smirked. "I believe you're mistaken... checkmate."

Nanami growled. "Fuck shogei!"

Akane raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Well, you did last longer than I thought."

Nanami sent a glare at her sister and the tail started wagging with a bit more speed to it, but not that much. "Shut up."

The crimson eyes girl held up her hands and showed surrender. "Hn..."

"I thought only Uchiha knew that word," Naruto said.

The violet eyed girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but it's more of a confirmation or something."

"Hn," Naruto grunted.

Sasuke groaned. "Great, now everyone's gonna do it."

Akane stuck out her tongue. "Too bad!"

~The Next Day~

The day of their mission had come and the girls got ready: refreshing the poison on their weapons, cleaning the katana, resupplying, the works. Naruto got dressed and ate with his cousins before they were ready to go. Jiraiya said goodbye as they walked out, morning coffee in his hand, not fully awake yet. They met up with their team at the mission center. Tsunade sat there with other jonin and looked up, pleased to see them bright and early.

"Good, you're here. Here's your mission. The twins will be leading this mission since they're chunin," Tsunade informed, handing them the scroll. "Read up on this and then set out."

"This is going to take a while," Nanami sighed. "Alright, pack up and meet at the front gate."

"Be there in twenty minutes at the latest," Akane entered.

"Yes ma'am's," Naruto and Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Granny Tsunade, why isn't Kakashi sensei coming?"

"After the invasion there's a lack of ninja so we have to split them up, we're spread thin so we need to have teams separate temporarily in order to keep up with the requests," the Godaime explained.

"Makes sense," he said.

"Alright, time to go," the twins said, pushing their cousin out the door with Sasuke and Sakura.

After twenty minutes they were all gathered at the gate and Nanami put all the bags of the team in a seal on her arm made to hold travelling bags. They set out without bags to slow them down to the Land of Tea where they would protect a racer. On the way they stopped at a restaurant and a mysterious person flirted with the girls.

"Get lost," Nanami said before grabbing his shirt and smiling. "But pay for your food first or I'll have my sister torture your ass."

He paled and went back to his table and the team put money on the table and left. They jumped through the trees and they reached their client's place in no time. Naruto was familiar with the client and then the racer came in, named Idate, and he was the guy trying to make them pay for his food.

"Hello," the twins said in a flirtatious manner to tick him off.

"I don't need them," he insisted.

"Idate, quiet yourself, yes you do."

"Believe me, if there are other ninja we're your team. We're the Tsukiko sisters, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. If any other team is better to keep you safe it's this one," Akane said.

"Tsukiko sisters? The famous twins in the bingo book?"

"That's us," Nanami said proudly.

"Impressive," he said.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Akane questioned impatiently, but sounding patient to any listeners.

"You're going to keep him safe so he can win the race."

"Great. We'll manage," Nanami promised. "Where are we staying for the time being?"

"Idate will lead you to the rooms. Would you all like your own rooms?"

Nanami and Akane started whispering with each other, trying to come up with a solution and turned to their client. "Do you have a huge room?"

"Yes."

"We'll all stay in there, it's be better for us to be in one place so we wouldn't be going around wildly," Akane explained.

"Idate?"

The boy huffed and gruffly led them to the team's room. Sasuke wasn't that happy about being in the same room as the others, but didn't voice his opinion, Sakura was glad to be with Sasuke (until the twins summoned mattresses from a seal on Akane's arm (since there was only so much Nanami could hold)), and the three person family was glad to be in the same room to get to know each other further. They got in their pj's and went to bed.

~THE DAY OF THE RACE~

The team wore radios that could receive and transmit signals from up to five miles away (the good kind) and the team sat down to discuss the plan. The twins discussed the plan the night prior without the others and were about to go through it again. The plan was that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke would travel with Idate, Nanami would take point and Akane would take rear. Both would have wolf summons to tell of any changes of the team and of enemies. They summoned their wolves and both were about the size of Akamaru. One was a large muscular wolf with light brown fur and golden eyes and the other was leaner and smaller than the other with dark brown fur and violet eyes.

"Hey Mizu, hey Miyu," the girls said with a smile.

"Girls," They greeted.

"What're we needed for this time?" Miyu, the violet eyed she-wolf, asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Escaping? Sneaking in someplace?" Mizu listed off.

"We're on a mission for Konohagakure, we're officially kunoichi there. We're protecting Idate here from other ninja," Nanami explained.

"So, Nanami and I'll be point and rear since we can handle ourselves better and we need you two to help us," Akane finished.

Though the girls had as strong of nose as an Inuzuka, having an extra nose by their side didn't hurt. The two wolves shared a look before nodding.

"Who's with who?" Mizu finally asked.

"Miyu goes with Nanami and you come with me," Akane said.

"Alright," Miyu barked.

"Turn on your radios," Nanami ordered.

They did so and they tested them all, even Idate had one. They then set out. Nanami on Miyu's back at head, the original Team 7 in the middle with Idate, and Akane on Mizu's back at the rear. Idate suddenly changed directions as soon as the race began and Sasuke alerted Nanami to this and the pair went faster to check out the area ahead of the racer.

"_This is not worth it_, Nanami said in the radio.

"_Tell me about it, he doesn't even give us a warning ahead of time,_" Akane complained.

"_Focus,_" Sasuke barked.

"_WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE?!_" The girls screamed at once, making everyone wince.

"Calm down," Miyu barked. "We can't let the enemy know we're coming this way."

"Akane slow your roll, it's no time for arguing with your teammates, it's time to lead them," Mizu growled.

"I know," the girls sighed.

Suddenly Miyu and Nanami stopped, sniffing the air and Nanami growled. "_Guys, we've scented an enemy ahead, be alert._"

"_Hn/Right/Understood/Yes Nana,_" the team replied.

Nanami looked around and waited for the slightest movement to alert her to their presence. This race was a bunch of bull.

* * *

**Ali: Okay, done!**

**Anko: Good. Can I go home now?**

**Ali: Sure.**

**Anko: Review... *munches on dango***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ali: Next chapter! I'm very glad that you've all enjoyed enough to read it... even if most of you _NEVER_ review... I'm sorry that it took so long... where the hell is my guest? He was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago? *goes out and eats ramen then goes to two movies then goes back to stage* Damn! What the hell?!**

**Hashirama: Don't be upset.**

**Ali: So, the Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure's here... late I might add.**

**Hashirama: *gapes at Ali* But I have a legitimate reason!**

**Ali: What?**

**Hashirama: I WAS DEAD!**

**Ali: So? Hiruzen was dead and he came on time.**

**Hashirama: *sulks* There's no way I'm going to win is there?**

**Ali: No.**

**Hashirama: Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Fine... I own nothing but the plot and sisters... Even Kakashi shows up faster than you! I watched two movies and ate ramen... That's SAD.**

**Hashirama: Nevermind. Read and Review.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**The Crazy Torture**_

Nanami spotted the enemy, some guys with masks and yellow jumpsuits. They looked easy enough. "_Guys, I've got this, Akane, take point and make a clone to take rear._"

"_Yes Nana,_" the crimson eyed sister replied, doing as told.

"Alright Miyu, ready to show them what we're made of?" Nanami asked the she-wolf under her.

"Yes!"

Nanami smirked and slid silently off of Miyu's back, seeing as the enemies were dumb enough not to look behind them. She pulled out a kunai and wrapped a custom made bomb and threw it to land with a quiet thump on the branch the enemy was on and she yanked on the chakra cord that was linking her to the custom bomb and it exploded, sending the others flying, but giving them a distinct scent that she could smell from where she stood. Miyu ran forward and pinned the one with one eye showing and snarled in the man's face. Nanami went after the one that had both eyes covered, noting that the other flew in her team's direction.

"_Incoming, yellow jumpsuit coming your way, Akane, I think you can pry information out of him,_" Nanami said.

"_I see him, gotcha!_"

_Why is she peppy?_ Nanami wondered before her eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"What?" Miyu asked.

"Akane's gonna kill us all!" Nanami yelled. "_Watch out for Akane unless you want to die!_"

"Why?"

Mizu found out at the strong scent emanating from the crimson haired girl on his back and he shook underneath her as he ran, wishing he were running away from her. Akane's crazy grin spread across her face and she jumped up and caught the man while Mizu whimpered quietly in a corner. **(Okay, if you haven't realized it by now... well I've given plenty of hints)** Akane pulled out a kunai and spun it on her finger with a satisfied growl rumbling in her chest. The man looked up at her and straightened, instincts kicking in to flee, to preserve himself.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Oh, just going to get information out of you," she said, sauntering closer until she was right in front of him. "And then make sure that you don't cause trouble in the future."

He gulped and then in the surrounding area everyone paused at an anguished scream. Those who already knew Akane walked around the killer intent. Team 7 and Idate shivered and saw their own deaths. Akane tortured the man, carefully avoiding killing him. She gained no information and killed him out of pity. She quickly changed clothes to her mood: clothes like Akane's exept the top was purple and her clothes were a little more revealing. When she reached the team the males (minus Naruto) had nose bleeds and twitched on the ground. They came to their senses when they felt massive killer intent and then looked away.

"What's with the new outfit?" Sakura asked.

"Akane! Don't murder anyone!" Nanami begged, coming closer with Miyu and Mizu.

"Nanami calm down," Akane said with a smile.

Nanami raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Are you sure? Because the killer intent in the air is very thick... is there red in the air?"

Nanami pulled out a kunai and literally cut the tension in the air. "Alright! Calm down, you're going to murder a teammate."

Yes, Akane was in one of those moods. As rare as they were, they did happen. They continued on their way to finish the race.

~TIME SKIP~ **(AN: The only reason I'm doing that is because... well I'm not in the mood)**

Long story short, the team dominated the enemy because they worked as a team but Sasuke and Naruto got injured because they weren't quick enough to avoid attack and Idate's leg was broken because he was being a dumb ass and Miyu and Mizu were back home. As they crossed the finish line first the twins smirked.

"Well... that was easy," Nanami said.

"Yeah," Akane shrugged. "I'm not in the mood for anyone's crap though."

"Then go to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Walk around."

"I'm too lazy."

Believe it or not, arguments like this happened a lot between the violet and crimson eyed girls. Both were stubborn, lazy, and were not to be messed with when it came to certain things: food, sleep, favorite drinks. Other than that they were pretty laid back... well Akane was mostly, Nanami was just easy to piss off. The men argued and this irritated the girl to no end as she growled, and snapped at them and decked Idate was they winner and, judging by their shivering because of the killer intent she released, they agreed with her.

"Damn sis," Nanami grumbled. "Haven't eaten have you?"

"Shut up!" Akane snapped.

"How long is she gonna be like this?" Naruto asked wearily.

"A week... more or less and I pray to Kami that it's less," Nanami said.

"Great... a week..." Team 7 sulked.

"Mission complete, let's go," Akane sighed.

"We have to get the money, settle things, rest," Sakura said.

The twins shared a look before shrugging and speaking as one, "Nap sounds nice."

The next day they headed home and the village was surprised at Akane's attitude.


End file.
